


Cookie Monster

by Questions3



Series: "All Original Master Pieces of Shit" - MSI [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Irony, Random & Short, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questions3/pseuds/Questions3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short paragraph inspired by my brother. That stupendous ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster

     Most people will tell you they get a tingling when they feel eyes on them. Too much TV and everyone thinks they can 'sense' ill attentions from where the fuck ever. Truth is, paranoia mixes with air currents, or even natural body functions like shivers and ambient changed in temperature to create the sensation of being watched.

     Having said this, she knew she was being watched. Not only did she have that tingling feeling, she was watching the nuisance as he sat off to the side. He was of average build and height, hair a wild mess of black curls and smiling borwn eyes. Though the smattering of freckles weren't lifted in a cheeky grin, rather the dark bushy brows were raised as he sat in the overlarge swivel chair with his legs crossed, gangly arm bent and cradling his raspy chin as he glanced down at her chest and then back at her mouth before looking her in the eye.

     Rolling similarly brown eyes as she determinedly glared at the TV she placed the SOLO cup of milk down on the floor and flicked him the bird as she kept licking the cream filling from her wheel of chocolate bliss. "No, the irony of my current situation is not lost on me you stupendous ass."

     "Just checking, oh Dark One," was her answer as he got up and sauntered off to harass his other big sister where she was cooking him a special dinner, her way of showing her loving care of the obnoxious prat since he was home from school for the holiday.

     Glancing down at her black shirt with the cooky little glow in the dark monster on it, she read the upsidedown scrawl 'come to the dark side... we have cookies' and rolled her eyes again before popping the newly decreamed disk into her mouth and munching as she listened to her big sister scream at the troll who'd bought her the shirt in the first place.


End file.
